Dirty Little Secret
by Silv Loves You
Summary: Cole has a secret...and the team wants to find out what it might be. After the final battle between good and evil, everyone has more time on their hands; Cole had time to think it through. Will his secret be uncovered, and what would their reactions be? Warnings: Yaoi! Don't like, don't read. T to be safe. ON HAITUS
1. The Earth Ninja's Weakness

My first Lava-Shipping fanfic...also my first yaoi. I hope I do okay for my first try! (:

This is for my Ninjago sisters, and anyone else who loves Lava-Shipping!

Enjoy! :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cole's POV-

Perfection.

From his messy hair, his amber eyes, the way his face lights up when he's happy, how his eyes gleam in the sunlight...

All of him.

It all started the day after the final battle. No more fighting, no more worries...for the most part, anyway. As much as I enjoy being a ninja -and I always will- it was kinda nice to have a break. The team and I could do, well, fun things together. I was laid back, and had no stress.

That is, until I noticed a few...new...things.

I was so busy focusing on training, leading the team and such, I missed the little things.

How he always makes sure his hair is as messy as possible.

How his laugh sounds so weird.

How his smirk is so sexy.

How he is, in a word, perfection.

But when did I realize all of this?

When I sat down, and actually thought about it.

Couldn't get any simpler.

I never imagined falling for a guy. Not anyone, for that matter. Where would a ninja find time for such things?

Well, now I have the time.

Am I going to tell anyone about this newfound...love?

Never. Not in a million years would I do something that stupid.

Cole, the ninja of earth, fell for Kai, the ninja of fire?

Thats not the way it goes.

After the final battle between good an evil, all was well.

And if anything, we would get girlfriends. Boys don't like boys.

Why did this have to happen? It's gonna ruin me. I just know it.

Oh, and I have tried to get rid of this little crush. Obviously that hasn't worked out, considering it's been months now.

This will just be my little secret.

I love Kai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lloyd's POV-

The gang and I are all sitting at the dinner table, laughing and having a good time together. It's nice to know that we can actually stay relaxed, without worrying about training, life lessons, battling evil... it's a good feeling. Especially for the guy that basically eliminated the worst known evil.

Yup, that would be me.

Right now, Zane is busy doing whatever Zane does, Kai is arguing about something with Jay, Cole is staring into space, and Nya is laughing at Jay's attempts to be... 'cool'?

I wonder what's wrong with Cole.

I mean, he seems so distant lately. Everyone else is just relieved that all the fighting is over. I wonder what's bothering him.

He's just staring at the table, having some sort of mental debate, I guess. His face is a deep red...weird.

Oh well. I'll find out sooner or later.

Kai seemed to have noticed too. "Okay Jay, I give up. Lightning is cooler than fire."

Jay's expression brightened. "Yeah it is!"

Kai looked at Cole, who now was staring at the table, wide eyed. The fire ninja raised an eyebrow, and poked Cole's shoulder.

"Uhh, Cole? What's so interesting about the table all of a sudden?"

Cole looked at Kai for a moment before answering, and then smiled. It looked forced. "Nothing, I guess I just zoned out a bit."

Kai looked unconvinced, but nodded. "Okay then."

"Hey, why don't we go out for dinner tonight?" Nya suggested. "That's something we haven't done for a while."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sound like good idea." Cole finally said something.

"I'll ask Sensei and Zane if they want to go." I said, leaving the room.

I have a feeling this is gonna be interesting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I REALLY need to work on better endings. -_-"

Well, I hope you liked it anyways. This is just the beginning! :D

And a shout out to my Ninjago sisters! SupeyNinjaZora19, .98, Lava-Shipper-Red, PowerinPink, janinaharm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and KaitlynShadowheart! 


	2. Suspicions & Grape Juice

**Thanks for the great ideas! When I read them... I GOT ANOTHER IDEA FOR YOUR IDEAS!  
**

**I'm using them all. Yes, I can pull it off...  
**

**Each chapter will be based on a different plot, until I run out and actually have to use my head for more than a hat rack. XD  
**

**So, if I use your idea and you'd like me to give credit, PLEASE TELL ME. I'll put it ion the authors note. I'm to lazy to figure out who's idea was who's, so if your mad at me and what your name up here, just say so :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Ninjago ain't mine, so don't get all mad at me bro!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**NOTE: BoyxBoy. DURRRRR. There will be mainly Lava-Shipping... but I decided to add my second favorite pairing. ;) You can figure it out yourself, it's pretty obvious.  
**

* * *

**-Cole's POV-**

I hope no one notices.

What would they think if I did? I know they'd all look at me weird for days. Maybe weeks... which is why I'm trying very hard not to say anything, because we're at the restaurant. And guess who I had to sit next to? Kai. Why does this have to happen to me? I shouldn't be freaking out so much, on the inside, anyway. I'm the leader, I'm supposed to remain calm! But I guess even the strongest of leaders have their moments... does this make me weak? I refuse to believe_ that. _ I can pull myself together.

...Man have I got it _bad._

Someone's going to notice soon, if I stay so quiet. I know I'm not the most talkative-that would be Jay- but I always have something to say. It would be smart for me to join the conversation.

I started to listen in. Jay was blabbering away, as usual. "-and that's how I built it. Could it be any easier?"

Nya laughed. "You make it seem so simple Jay. It's not_ that_ easy! I've told you a million times, and I'll tell you again. You need proper equipment to hang glide off a building! It won't soar in the air without something other than just wings!" She said, smiling as he looked away nervously. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Zane frowning. Huh. I wonder what that's all about.

I saw this as an opportunity. "Hey Zane, you alright over there?" Well, I sounded normal, at least. That's a relief. I've been told that my voice cracks when I'm nervous.

He seemed startled, but quickly got himself back together. "I'm fine, Cole."

_Yeah right. _He seems a bit off. More than usual, for him, anyway. I'll figure that out later. I think Lloyd noticed too, because he looked quizzically at me, and I shrugged.

Kai started the conversation up again. "Well, why don't we play a game? We ordered our food a while ago anyway, and I'm kinda bored."

I agreed with him, but for different reasons. I needed to let my mind wander from Kai for a while. "Yeah, that's a great idea. What game?" I asked, a bit nervous at what his answer would be.

He smiled, sending shivers down my spine.

_Please don't say truth or dare, PLEASE don't say truth or-_

"Truth or dare!" Jay requested, smiling widely.

Oh dear God.

**-Lloyd's POV-**

Truth or dare? Classic! This is the best game to get secrets from people, and any extra knowledge can be helpful sometimes. Now I have two people to figure out: Cole and Zane. What was up with those two? Cole is quieter than usual, and Zane seems unhappy... Zane is usually the happier and more positive one, and Cole is second to only Jay when it comes to ranting. Why?

Jay seemed satisfied with everyone's expressions towards his suggestion. Kai, who seemed excited, Cole, who was pretending to be excited, Zane, who did the same as Cole, Nya, who goes with almost anything, and me, who needs answers!

I decided I wanted to start. "Can I start?," They nodded. "Cool,"

Hmmn... who should I start with? It can't be Cole or Zane, there's a slim chance they might think I know something's up. I guess I'll just ask the first thing that comes to my head.

"Nya," I said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Aww, dare is more fun...

"Do you really love Jay?" Wow, I should have asked something different... I feel awkward now.

She blushed a deep red, and nodded. Jay smiled at her sheepishly.

Yup. Cue the awkward moment where we watch Jay and Nya stare at each other.

Everyone else seemed to look the same, either pretending to not pay attention or stare at their hands. The only thing I didn't expect was to see Zane's eye twitch, and he watched them for a moment before staring at the table.

"Uhhh, Jay? It's your turn." I said, changing the subject. He looked at us, and laughed at our expressionless faces.

"Yeah, sure. Kai? Truth or dare?" Jay said, with a weird look on his face.

Kai thought for a moment before answering. "Dare!" He said, a little too proudly.

Jay smirked. "When the waitress comes back, order everyone...alcoholic drinks!"

Nya frowned. "Jay, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. For one thing, Lloyd isn't old enough. Also, none of you have tried anything like that before... except you. Remember the grape juice incident?" She said matter of factly.

I shivered. The grape juice incident... that was permanently scarring. (AN: It's an inside joke... only some of you reading this will understand. If you don't, just imagine Jay on a drunk rampage, or something... XD)

Jay frowned. "Yeah, but_ we're_ old enough! How are we going to know what happens if we don't try?"

"Jay is right. Plus, if I try this, I can figure out if a 'nindroid' such as myself can consume alcoholic drinks without malfunctioning." Zane stated, apparently on Jay's side-for once?

I'm still not so sure... I'll ask Cole. He still hasn't said much. "Well Cole, _what do you think?_"

**-Cole's POV-**

_Is Jay crazy?_

He should know what happens if he drinks anything like that! That's... he can't...

"Well Cole, _what do you think?_" Lloyd asked, something odd in his tone of voice.

"I think Jay's crazy. But, you can't back down from a dare, unless-"

"I_ triple-dog-dare_ YOU, Kai!" Jay_ is_ crazy! Triple-dog-dared?_ No one_ can back down from that!

Kai smiled again. I swear, it's almost as if he sub-consciously knows how insane that makes me. "I think it'll be kinda fun. Sensei isn't here to keep us from it anyway."

I guess I'm just gonna have to go with it.

* * *

**I don't know where y'all are from, and if there are drinking ages, but where I am, you have to be 21 years of age. **

**Let's just imagine there is either a lower age, or no drinking age in Ninjago, kay?  
**

**Tell me watcha' think! Pretty please? :)  
**

**Next update will be soon!  
**


	3. Secret Keeper

**You guys totally have permission to computer-slap me.**

**I SO SORRY.**

**I have been so darn busy. No joke. If I wasn't, I would truly admit that it was laziness. That, and I had MAJOR, MAJOR writers block. I had literally no motivation to write whatsoever.**

**But I finally decided to check this site again... And it's gotten some recent reviews. FOR ME TO KEEP GOING.**

**YEEEEEEE! XD**

**ALSO. I apologize if y writing is a bit... messy, I'll say. Like I said. Haven't written much in a long time.**

**Imma shut up now. :3**

**Enjoy!**

Cole's POV:

Staring at my half-empty glass, containing the drinks Jay dared Kai to get, I contemplated what on earth just happened.

Here's how it all went down;

*Flashback* (in normal pov)

The bubbly waitress, blonde curls bouncing around as she ambled over carrying a tray of whatever Jay told Kai to order for the dare. All of the glasses were filled to the point in which the waitress even tilted the tray, everything would topple over making the crimson carpet gain yet another stain. The only glass without alcohol was for Lloyd, who ordered a simple soda.

Kai's eyes widened slightly when the waitress handed out the drinks, making sure to plaster a fake smile on her face at them. Particularly Kai.

Cole bit his tongue to ensure that he didn't yell at her for even looking at him. Literally. Zane peered at the glasses curiously, wondering what the yellow-tinted liquid in it would affect him.

"Well Kai, because you were the one to get the dare, I think it's only fair that you try it first." Jay said, a smirk growing on his face.

Kai peered nervously into the glass, wondering if this was really the right thing to do. After all, when Jay only took a few sips of the so-called 'grape juice' he went berserk...

Deciding a dare was a dare, Kai tried it.

Cole watched him curiously, and took a sip of his own right after Kai did.

Jay seemed satisfied once Cole and Kai did the dare, and knowing he probably should go next, glanced nervously at Nya. She only smiled and nodded at him, and that was a pretty acceptable answer for Jay.

"I think I should get back to the Bounty for a while, guys. Sensei told me there were a few bugs that needed to be fixed in the controls." Nya said, glancing at the wall clock a few feet away from their table.

Jay frowned. "How long will it take?"

Nya sighed. "Remember the other day when Kai almost drove the ship into several cars in the mall parking lot?"

Jay nodded in understanding. "I think that's more than 'a few bugs', Nya."

She only smiled lightly, and left the table.

*30 minutes later*

Kai, Jay, and Cole were all in a mad fit of laughter as the waitress brought back another tray of drinks. Zane only watched them curiously, understanding that he was hardly affected by alcohol or liquor, and that his friends were most likely on the brink of being drunk.

Jay smiles sheepishly, and looked dazedly at Zane. "Hey, remember the other day when we caught Lloyd spying on Cole? T-that was REALLY funny. Too bad Cole didn't see it though."

Cole looked confusedly at Lloyd, who was paying more attention to Jay. "What are you talking about?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "He's wasted."

"So is he." Lloyd gestured towards Kai, who looked like he was about to pass out. He looked glazed over, and stared at Cole for a moment before closing his eyes and falling asleep right where he sat.

Cole laughed lightly. "Definitely." He looked towards Zane. "How you holding up bro?"

Zane took his eyes off Jay. "I'm fine. But I don't think Jay is. Should I bring him home?"

Cole and Lloyd exchanged glances.

"Yeah." Lloyd said as Jay finished off the last of the acidic liquid in his glass.

Zane nodded, and got out of his chair towards where Jay was sitting next to Lloyd.

"This wasn't a very good idea." Cole looked away, seemingly disappointed in himself. "Sensei won't be very happy with us, and especially me for having the responsibility of being the leader."

Lloyd frowned. "Not necessarily. Any of you guys could have just told Jay it was a bad idea... But what's done is done, I guess."

"Good point."

And there they sat for a moment or two, in a pretty awkward silence until Lloyd spoke up.

"Why have you been acting this way lately?"

Cole glanced at Kai, but quickly averted his eyes to the polished table. "What do you mean?"

Lloyd stared at Cole quizzically. "I mean you have barely been talking to us as much as you did before. You stay in our bedroom for hours on end instead of doing fun things with us now that their hasn't been any work to do. There has to be a reason."

Suddenly Kai sat up, looked at both Cole and Lloyd with a glazed-over expression. He seemed half asleep, then passed out again, this time leaning his head on Cole's shoulder.

Cole's POV: (still this long flashback..)

I tried really, and I mean REALLY hard to listen to Lloyd's reasoning as to what's been up with me lately. He told me to just push Kai off, but obviously I didn't want to do that, so I told him it was fine and he only raised an eyebrow, then kept talking.

Should I tell Lloyd?

I mean, the kids pretty reasonable. I don't think he would judge me if I did. And if that were the case, I know for a fact that he wouldn't tell the others if I asked him not too.

Honestly, of all people to tell this stupid secret too... Lloyd would actually be my first choice. Jay would laugh, Zane would inadvertently tell someone or try to explain how it's against nature-there are so many reasons I wouldn't pick anyone except Lloyd... That I really don't want to think of them all.

Then again, if Kai woke up and heard me tell Lloyd...

I. Would. Die.

Of embarrassment.

I don't even know if Kai swings that wa-

"COLE!"

I jumped slightly at the sound if my name, and saw Lloyd waving both hands in front of my face.

"W-what?" I asked, wishing I didn't stutter..

"Tell. Me. I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes!"

I looked at Lloyd, then Kai, and Lloyd again. "Fine."

**How was it? •D•**


	4. Lloyd's Still A Brat

**Just to let you all know, I'm probably not gonna update this story(or any for that matter) ore than a few times a month. I promise to keep it going, I just need to focus more on my school work for the time being. I'm getting C's and D's. **

***lemongrab voice* UNACCEPTABLE! xD**

**Thank you all for the positive feedback, too. I love reading your reviews. They make me so happy. :'D**

**NOTE: I'm gonna pretend that the last chapter wasn't a flashback, too confuzzling for me. XD Hope you don't get confuzzled too. I'm just continuing the last chapter as if it was real-time, if you know what I mean.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Have you ever experienced an awkward silence?

I'm sure you have.

Cole stared at the table, uncertainty clear in his expression. He shuffled his feet under the table, feet going back and forth, as he tried to think of a way to tell Lloyd what was 'making him act this way lately'.

"Well?" Lloyd's voice was impatient.

"How am I going to put this..."

"Just tell me Cole. I'm actually kind of interested at this point."

"...You'll laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"It's stupid."

"It can't be that stupid. Jay has already taken that title."

"You have to promise."

"Promise what?"

"Not to laugh. And not to tell _anyone._"

"Whatever, I won't! Just spill it already!"

Cole's face turned a very slight shade of pink, and he was grateful that Lloyd didn't seem to notice. "I'm pretty sure you'll laugh anyway, but here it is."

He took a deep breath as his face turned a shade darker.

"IhaveacrushonKai."

Lloyd looked at Cole, puzzled. "What?"

"...You seriously won't laugh?"

"I WON'T!"

"I have a crush on Kai." Cole suddenly found the wall clock a few feet away extremely interesting when Lloyd didn't respond.

Lloyd tried to process what he just said, and it all started to make sense. When Kai talked to Cole, Cole would avert his eyes to the floor and smile like an idiot whether or not what he had to say was even remotely interesting. When they both were training together, especially during hand-to-hand combat, Cole's face would start turning a dark shade of red and he would leave saying he felt sick.

Basically, Cole did everything Jay did around Nya before they started dating.

Lloyd looked back at him, noting how extremely embarrassed he looked. He would laugh more at his 'strong and determined leader' for that than for him being attracted to Kai.

"That's not so bad."

Cole turned back towards Lloyd, a surprised expression on his face. "I thought...You didn't...You _better _not tell anyone. Especially-"

"Kai," Lloyd smirked, "who should be waking up soon."

Cole looked towards the sleeping ninja leaning against him. "Not likely. He's still out..."

"Not that you'd_ want _him to wake up."

"Very funny Lloyd."

"Cole and Kai, 'sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-"

"Your as much of a kid as you were before that Tomorrow's Tea!"

Lloyd laughed. "Yeah, I know."

Cole smiled sheepishly. "So... Your not grossed out or anything?"

"Only a bit."

"..."

"I'm just kidding! It's not like you could help liking him. That way, I mean. You can't control how you feel, and all that romancy-stuff I don't really care about. But It's true, I think. Besides, if all of us have so many... I think they're called, 'fan-girls' we all must be pretty good looking. That's gotta be a part of it too, huh, Cole?"

"Man, your annoying." Cole scowled and blushed again.

Lloyd smiled triumphantly. "It's one of my many talents."

"Right."

"Says the guy who thought he was the green ninja."

"Will you ever let that go?"

"Nahhh."

Just then, Kai's eyes slowly opened, and he leaned off of Cole, yawning. He looked around confused for a few moments, and realization struck when he saw the several empty glasses leaving a strong aroma around the table.

"I'm tired."

Cole rolled his eyes. "You don't say."

"We should go home." Lloyd said, lazily getting out of his chair. "Nya, Jay, and Zane are already gone."

"Where are we again?" Kai managed to say, his words slightly slurred.

"I can assure you it aint Kansas."

"Okay Dorothy."

Lloyd laughed. "You guys suck at jokes."

Kai started walking out, his feet wobbling with each step. "What joke?"

* * *

**I'm sorry this was so short. The next one will be a lot longer.  
**

**I will even pinky promise. **

**Praise the pinky.**

**Tell me what you think! :D I'm going to start replying to reviews soon. I don't know why I didn't before. :/**


End file.
